zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
When Nick met Judy
When Nick met Judy is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a key story of my alternate canon. This is where Nick meets Judy for the first time. Remember, in this version, things are different and certain events are moved around a bit. For example, the chase of Duke Weaselton happens after this. Also, both of them are sort of smitten with one another from the start. As well, Nick is very nice to her. Story Nick Wilde made his rounds around Stripes Restaurant in his position as manager of the establishment, making sure the patrons were happy. It had been four years since he had broken up with his former girlfriend, the vixen Roxy Redfur, and he was now twenty-eight years old. In the back of his mind, he really wanted to find someone new, get married, settle down and maybe even start a family. He had spoken to his parents, Robin and Marian Wilde, the owners of the restaurant he managed, and they had simply told him to be patient. He had done so. However, today, his first step on the road to destiny would be taken. He wore a green shirt, a blue tie with red stripes, tan slacks and his name tag. Because of his position, his parents allowed him to wear this attire, rather than the uniform of the restaurant that the others wore, so that he would be comfortable as he took care of his duties all day. This was normal attire for him. He just had to wear his magnetic nametag, which was attached, not by a pin, but by a magnetic plate which was placed on the inner wall of the shirt pocket. "Are you enjoying your meal?" he asked a wolf patron. The wolf nodded his approval. Nick just happened to take a look out the window into the alley between the restaurant and the building next door. He saw a male coyote pass through. Not long after, he saw a suspicious-looking ram peek around the corner and raise a gun. Nick turned away, not wanting to see the shot. An instant later, he heard the coyote howl in pain, followed by some other odd sounds. He headed to the host station, where his best friend Finnick was working. "Finnick, call the police. There has been a shooting in the alley. I am going to go out and make sure that everything is ok," he said. Finnick nodded and picked up the phone. Nick headed out into the alley, prepared to see a body. However, he saw nothing. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother. In a moment, Marian answered. "Hello, Nick," she said. Nick was panicked. "Mom, tell Dad. There's been a shooting in the alley," he said. Marian gasped. "Is the victim dead?" she asked. Nick's heart was pounding. "No, but it is fishy. The victim is gone. Finnick just called the police," he said. Marian sighed. "That's good. Get yourself to safety. We will be there shortly," she said. Nick told his mother that he loved her, said goodbye and then hung up. Just as he put his phone back in his pocket, he heard a female voice. "Hello, can I help you?" it asked. Nick turned around to see a beautiful young adult female bunny in a ZPD meter maid uniform. She had grey and white fur and purple eyes. He was smitten the instant his eyes saw her. "Wow..." he thought dreamily. The bunny took a step closer. "Sir? Can I help you?" she said. Nick nodded and smiled. "Well, hello, Miss bunny meter maid," he said. The bunny gave a simple smile. She noticed the fox's good looks, finding them to her liking and sparking a bit of an attraction, but then got back to business. "Actually, I am an officer. I am Judy Hopps," she said proudly. Nick smiled. "I'm Nick Wilde. I am the manager for the restaurant. Now, onto business..." he said. He then told her the whole story. "The ZPD is investigating missing mammal cases," she replied. Nick nodded. "So I've heard," he said as they began to walk out of the alley. Just then, a siren was heard, and a large male puma emerged. His name was Simon Clawington. Judy walked up to him. "We have another missing mammal case!" she said. Officer Clawington frowned. "Great. Now, why don't you go back to working on the meters and leave the real police work to us like Chief Bogo said, you dumb bunny," he said. Judy frowned as he walked back to his car to make a phone call. He got in and closed the door, picking up his phone. Nick turned to Judy. "Well, that wasn't very nice," he said. Judy sighed irritably. "Tell me about it. Officer Clawington is such a jerk," she said. Nick nodded. "I don't think that you're a dumb bunny," he said. Judy accepted the statement. She also noticed that Clawington was still in his patrol car. A moment later, a car pulled up and two older foxes emerged. Nick smiled. "Officer Hopps, meet my parents, Robin and Marian Wilde," he said. Judy smiled at them. "Hello. I am Judy Hopps. I am with the ZPD," she said, extending her hand. Robin shook her hand. "So what happened?" he asked. Judy recited the story that Nick had told her, causing Marian to gasp. "Did they see Nick?" she added. Judy shook her head. "No, they didn't see your son, thankfully, but he heard some strange noises and the victim is now missing," she said. Robin nodded. "Looks like the ZPD will have their work cut out for them," he said. Judy noticed that Clawington's patrol car was now gone. Before she could reply to Robin's comment, another patrol car pulled up. When it parked, Chief Bogo got out, and he did not look happy. "HOPPS!" the massive Cape buffalo exclaimed. Judy sighed. "Yes, sir?" she said. Bogo frowned. "Is what Clawington said true? Did you abandon your duties on the meters and actually try to start solving a case?" he asked. Judy nodded sadly. "Yes, sir, and I will take full responsibility for my actions," she said. Bogo looked at her, knowing that, despite his anger at her, she was attempting to do the job of a police officer. "Very well. I will give you 48 hours to solve the case, but if you fail, you resign. Deal?" he said. Judy looked at him. "That's practically impossible, but I will try my best," she said. Bogo nodded. "48 hours. No more, no less," he said before leaving. Nick looked at her. "Officer Hopps, if you like, I can help you solve the case," he said. Judy looked at him with a smile. "Are you sure a fox like you is up to a dangerous task like this?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Yes, mam," he said. "Of course. I saw the suspect, and I could pick them out again and help you. After all, the chief isn't exactly being fair," he said. Judy smiled at him, glad to have someone on her side for a change. "Ok, Nick, I will let you help me solve the case, but you have to promise that you will follow every word I say," she said. Nick gave a thumbs up. "Yes, Officer Hopps," he said. Nick then said goodbye to his parents, removed his name tag, gave it to them and left with the bunny. Little did either of them know that their future would soon be upon them. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Stories containing outside Disney characters Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories in the main Zootopia continuities Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy's first meeting Category:Oneshots Category:When Nick and Judy first met Category:Stories set during the time of the movie Category:Stories